Slovartio
Eslovish or Slovartio (pronounced: Eh-Sloh-Vish or Sloh-Var-Shoh), is the newest of the Slovamantic Languages. And probably will be the last and final West Slovamantic language here which may even overrun the usage of the final pieces to the East Slovamantic languages of Cszyhrvasque and Slovechen. Eslovish is largely a noun based language, and much of its phonetics come from a mixture of both Slavic and Romantic ties. The language itself sounds rather neutral between these two elements which are drastic on both sides of the scale. The Conjugations for verbs are easy enough to learn and remember, and verbs have been adapted so that no irregulars exist. In order to do this and make it slightly recognizable such as taking elements from many languages and putting the best matches together, selection of the easiest to say words and ones most seen in languages were used. As well, Eslovish has several words made up, that look either romantic or slavic that's because it was easier to do so to keep a good pattern going. Slavic languages helped keep a broken enough sound flow so you could pick out words and it also helped greatly with pronunciation, adding romantic values allowed for a smoother sound and helped mix a "clash of cultures". And for word order the use of Germanic languages played a nice role in it. Languages that helped the construction of this include, Russian, Czech, Polish, German, French, Catalan, Portuguese, Japanese, Arabic, Armenian, Georgian, Slovianski, Galician, Gaelic, Italian, Serbian, Macedonian, Latin, Greek, Latvian, Bulgarian, Basque, English, Spanish, Romanian, Lithuanian, and Estonian. Setting Phonology The phonology is much of a combination between both Romantic and Slavic languages. All consonants, except for the letter 't' are that of a more slavic tie. The 't' in Slovartio sounds much like a Spanish 't', because you put your tongue behind the top front teeth like in spanish. R's especially are usually slightly rolled, and some letters change sounds depending on where they are in a syllable (much like in Russian). An example would be the word Zdicza (Stick). The Zd- in the front of the syllable makes the sound as if it was a st-. So it sounds like (Stee-chah). Vowels in Slovartio are much like Spanish and Portuguese with the exception of 'j' which sounds like the Russian 'bl' or the English 'i' in the word bit. However, unlike Spanish Slovartio's combinations of vowels are more towards Portuguese. Meaning they are broken by a glottal stop. One must be able to however make and understand the separation between the glottals and Slovartio diphthongs. For example, the vowels e and a put together as ea make the sound (eh-uh). There a glottal stop after the e. However, the letters e and u put together form the diphthong eu. Which makes a sound of 'yu' instead of eh-oo. So distinguishing between these is important. Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Basic Grammar 'Pronouns '''Before anyone can began to try and learn Slovartio, a the learner must first know the pronouns. There are a total of eight pronouns, these are grouped into three catogories which are grouped into sub categories. As well, there are also Accusative, and possessive forms. The pronouns are listed below. '''Accusative' Possessive All these have to be known, they shouldn't take much time however. 'Verbal Conjugations' Conjugating a verb in Slovartio is actually very simple. Slovartio is much more different than her relative languages, Cszyhrvasque for example is very simple, it conjugates based on time, and mood. However this creates the problem and reason why Cszyhrvasque at one point in time had almost 15 different conjugations.Slovechen however is much like spanish or russian, it conjugates by person,time, and mood. This also causes a lot of suffixes. But Slovartio is very different, Slovartio verbs conjugate by mood, and by Category and time. In the Below table you will see the present conjugations for the verb Szastat (To speak), also take note that all verbs follow this, there are no irregulars. Now to the Past Now to the future Conditional The only conjugation left is the Command, simply drop the infinitve ending -at and add -i, so to tell someone to speak you would say Szasti. 'Nouns' In Slovartio, nouns agree in gender and number. They also agree with the Accusative case and Originative case.There are two genders of case, they are Male and Female. A male noun may end in -o or -y, or a consanent. A female may end in the consanent -z, or vowels -a, or -e. Plurals for these will end in either -os for male nouns or -es for female. The table below will list examples of nouns and the variants. As some may notice, the Accusative and Originative cases don't agree in gender. To make up for this, you add the Personal article, which you will learn soon. 'Articles' Articles are usually avoided in Slovartio due to the fact it makes the sentences longer. You will however use and see articles when reffering to a specific object. For example, In government, or schools or nations you will use an article. Examples: United States- Es Soviles States Washington University- Es Juniversito Llaszingta Congress and Senate- Es Kongresa i Senet When reffering to things as such, the article is male. There are two articles, female and male, in Slovartio Eso or Es is male while Esa is Female. These are known as the Personal articles. They are used when a noun is in accusative or originative form so that a listener or reader can identifiy whether the subject being discussed is Male or female, because Accusative and Originative don't agree in Gender.For example, if you and Alex are talking, and he says a dog hit him he would say it in this format. Un(A)eso Mudiv(Dog in Originative) bitar(Hit in the 3rd person past) mi(accusative of I). When the speaker does not know the gender of the object, eso is always used. However is for instance you do know the gender, then you will say either Esa or Eso to tell the person being spoken to what gender it was. More examples: I gave a cat a shot. Ja prezentan un eso kotu un basina. This shows that it was a male cat as opposed to.. I gave a cat a shot. Ja prezentan un esa kotu un basina. Which shows that it was a female cat. 'Adjectives' Adjectives are easy to learn in Slovartio. Adjectives do not agree in gender, but in number. Most adjectives are derived from nouns, actually about 90-98% are. So this section in learning will be very short.Krazna, is the noun for the color red. While Domo is the noun for House. If you saw a 'Red house' you would say it in that format. As anyone can tell, in english nothing changes for the adjective. However in Slovartio, the format is backwards. To say A red house in Slovartio literalry is saying 'House of Red'. In Slovartio there are two 'of's. They are 'na'(derived from Russian) and 'do'. However they are used for two completely different things. 'Na' is used when you're reffering to anything. But 'do' is only used to show that an adjective is specifically attached to the noun it'sdescribing. All adjectives end in -o, and when agreeing in number -os. To take a female noun like Red'Krazna' you drop the female ending -a and add the male ending -o. However, most would think that now it'd make sense to say Krazno Domo, butactually it doesn't. To say Red House you take the word krazno and add it to the end of the noun its modifying. In between this you place the adjective form of 'of'. So to say Red House is 'Domo do Krazno' to say Red Houses is 'Domos do Kraznos'.Other adjective examples: Strong Women- Dinas do Formido Big Village-Vica do Spezco Great Country-Zdrana do Gerato 'Adverbs' Adverbs are also easy to remember, they do not agree in number nor gender. This section will also be relatively short. To say something is cat-like you say kotea. To say Happily, you would say Kontentea. To say sadly you would say Dvistea. You take a noun drop it's gendered ending and add -ea. Simple. An example sentence for structure and such could be- I am happily singing. Which translates to- Ja kontentea esantem. 'Numbers' Dictionary Example text Category:Languages